


Комочек шерсти

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп просто котик!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Комочек шерсти

— Мне что-то нехорошо. Мне совсем нехорошо, — стонал Ремус, скорчившись на узкой койке.

— Это потому, что в тебе сейчас сломаются все кости, прорастет шерсть и когти, — терпеливо напомнил Джеймс, похлопав друга по плечу. — Или может, ты съел что-то не то на ужине.

— Пирог был каким-то странным, — подтвердил Пит, держась от Ремуса подальше. Он обычно превращался в крысу еще до того, как Ремус начинал скулить. Просто на всякий случай.

— Ладно, дружище, уже скоро. — Джеймс выглянул в маленькое грязное оконце хижины. — Можешь раздеваться.

Ремус неуклюже вытащил ремень и расстегнул брюки. Друзья тактично отвернулись. Джеймс вытащил маленький перочинный нож и принялся царапать что-то на стенке. Сириус выглянул на лестницу.

— Ты ждешь кого-то? — пропыхтел Ремус, сложив одежду аккуратной кучкой под кровать. Он замотался в одеяло и теперь был похож на зловещую старушку. Его глаза стали совсем желтыми, а волосы торчали во все стороны. — Здесь что, будет вечеринка-сюрприз?

Он слабо улыбнулся, и Сириус нервно рассмеялся.

— Я вообще никого не жду. Уверен, сюда никто не сунется. Ни одна живая душа.

— Сириус, — очень спокойным тоном произнес Джеймс. — Что ты задумал?

В этот момент из-за облаков показалось мутное свечение, Ремус завыл, и Питер, обратившись в крысу, юркнул в дальний угол комнаты.

В дверь постучали.

— Мы ничего не покупаем, — заорал Сириус, а Джеймс вытащил палочку. Дверь распахнулась, и Снейп застыл на пороге.

— Что он тут делает? — ненатурально воскликнул Сириус. — Подумать только!

— Что ВЫ тут делаете? — ответил Снейп злобно, тыча в них палочкой. — Это что, оргия? Они ТОЧНО запрещены правилами школы.

Он смотрел на Ремуса, который все еще был замотан в одеяло и вид имел порядком затраханный.

— Уведите его, — прохрипел Ремус, вскочив с кровати и пятясь к стене. — Я почти... я почти...

В этот момент лунный свет залил комнату.

Сириус обернулся псом, чтобы отвлечь волка, а Джеймс схватил Снейпа за руку, пытаясь выпихнуть из комнаты, но тот издал звук, который точно не мог издать человек, даже очень напуганный.

Джеймсу пришлось выпустить его, потому что Снейп вдруг увеличился в размерах, и его рука стала очень похожа на лапу. Когтистую, мощную лапу.

***

— Итак, это многое объясняет, — мрачно заметил Сириус.

— Например, почему он никогда не моется. — Джеймс скорчил гримасу. — Или почему вы с ним вечно цепляетесь друг к другу.

— Можно подумать, он не нравится только мне. — Сириус закатил глаза. — Питер вообще теперь в обморок падает, стоит ему показаться.

— А у меня аллергия на кошек. — Джеймс взлохматил волосы. — Поверить не могу, что Дамблдор позволил ему разгуливать по школе, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ну, директор ведь разрешил мне разгуливать по школе, — напомнил Ремус. Он лежал в лазарете, как обычно после трансформаций. Друзья пришли навестить его и обсудить последние новости. К сожалению, Ремус плохо помнил детали катастрофы, поэтому решил узнать у друзей как можно больше информации. — Мы могли бы создать сообщество оборотней и поддерживать друг друга. Что-то вроде клуба по интересам. — Ремус уже подумал, какие могут быть у них значки и девиз. Он мог бы договориться с Макгонагалл и занимать кабинет трансфигурации каждую пятницу.

— Это совершенно разные вещи, — возмутился Сириус. — Снейп — дикий и злобный, даже когда он не превращается... в это.

— В гигантскую кошку.

— Вполне уверен, что он не кошка. — Ремус очень хотел бы знать. — Ягуар или пантера... что-то вроде того.

— Я все еще собираюсь испытать на нем мяту и валерьянку, кем бы он там ни был, — решительно заявил Сириус.

***

Значки Снейпу не понравились. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего необычного — ему вообще все не нравилось. Необычно было то, что Снейп приперся на первое собрание клуба и проторчал с Ремусом в пустом кабинете, критикуя его идею со всех сторон.

— Во-первых, я даже не оборотень, — заявил он, помогая Ремусу оформить объявление для школьной доски объявлений. — А перевертыш.

— В наш клуб могут ходить все, — горячо заверил Ремус. — Это как группа поддержки. Для всех, кто... отличается.

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Тайный клуб для всех подряд. Чудненько.

Он особо настаивал, что клуб должен быть тайным, поэтому объявление получилось донельзя загадочным. Честно сказать, увидев такое объявление, Ремус бы обходил кабинет трансфигурации стороной.

— Давно у тебя эта... пушистая проблема? — спросил Ремус, потому что изнывал от любопытства и умирал от тактичности.

— Не вижу никакой проблемы, — отрезал Снейп.

***

Ремус взял слово с друзей, что никто не будет болтать лишнего. Это не мешало орать Сириусу «кис-кис», когда он видел Снейпа в коридорах. Джеймс раздобыл где-то маггловскую лазерную указку и забавлялся с ней, стоило Снейпу очутиться поблизости. Тот лишь задирал нос и принимал самый надменный вид.

Но Ремус видел, что зрачки у него расширяются.

— Ты мог бы обернуться? — попросил Ремус, когда в следующий раз они торчали в кабинете, поджидая хоть кого-нибудь, кто к ним бы присоединился.

— Зачем тебе? — Снейп отложил тетрадь, в которой вечно что-то корябал, и подозрительно сощурил глаза. Ремус нервно улыбнулся.

— Просто... я ведь тогда не в себе был. Толком не понял, что случилось. Я бы хотел посмотреть.

— Очень веская причина, — фыркнул Снейп, но все же поднялся со стула, одернул мантию и покосился на Ремуса. — Отвернись, — смущенно пробормотал он.

И — ладно, это точно была не кошка. Что-то куда более хищное. Гладкая, черная шерсть лоснилась, как сальные волосы Снейпа. Лапы заканчивались внушительными острыми когтями. Все тело было длинным, худым и грациозным.

— Красивый, — пробормотал Ремус, бездумно протянув руку.

Снейп смерил его презрительным взглядом и зашипел.

***

Вскоре к ним присоединился парень из Хаффлпафа, наполовину русал. Потом объявился застенчивый вампир-второкурсник, девушка, у которой в роду были Красные Колпаки, два метаморфа, вейла, упырь, красотка с хвостом (она толком не знала, кто был у нее в роду, но хвост выглядел внушительно) и старшекурсник, который из-за проклятья каждую ночь превращался в говорящий помидор.

— Дамблдор действительно придерживается широких взглядов, — заметил Снейп, когда в их классе стало слишком людно. Он приходил на каждую встречу, но держался в стороне и носил с собой толстую книгу, чтобы выглядеть занятым.

И все же — он всегда был там, каждый раз.

***

— Ты можешь зайти, — сказал Ремус, терпеливо поджидавший у пустого кабинета. Он открыл дверь перед Снейпом. Тот остановился в дверях с самым независимым видом.

— Знаю, — ответил он.

— Заходишь или нет? — Ремус все еще держал дверь.

— Я еще немного подумаю, — ответил Снейп беззаботно.

***

В полнолуние Снейп снова пришел в Визжащую Хижину.

— Поверить не могу, что он здесь, — ворчал Сириус всю дорогу.

— Точно, Блэк, спасибо за приглашение, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Почему бы тебе не покараулить под дверью, как хорошему песику? А оленя можем оставить снаружи. — Он задержал долгий, задумчивый взгляд на Питере, и тот внезапно вспомнил, что у него остались дела в Гриффиндорской башне.

— Все правда будет в порядке, — заверил Ремус друзей. — Я не хочу вас слишком беспокоить, или случайно поранить, или вымотать. Снейп достаточно... сильный, чтобы сдержать меня в одиночку.

Джеймсу и Сириусу эта идея не нравилась, но Ремус был прав. С каждым разом им было все сложнее держать его вдали от школы.

— Сильно не шумите, — велел Джеймс, хлопнув Ремуса по плечу. — Воду и шоколадки я оставил в комнате.

— Чтобы к утру был дома, — ворчливо добавил Сириус. — И без глупостей. — Он уставился на Снейпа.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Ремус принялся расстегивать мантию.

— Вот так сразу? — Снейп вздернул бровь, но на щеках у него заалели пятна румянца.

— Ты мог бы тоже... за компанию, — Ремус кашлянул. — Чтобы я не чувствовал себя неловко.

— А ведь я, конечно, очень забочусь о твоих чувствах, — тихо пробормотал Снейп, но потянулся к пуговицам. Они не смотрели друг на друга, пока снимали одежду, а потом сели на пыльную кровать, замотавшись в одеяла. — Итак. — Снейп выдержал мучительно долгую паузу. — Я слышал что-то про шоколадки?

***

— Мне что-то нехорошо. Мне правда нехорошо, — пробормотал Джеймс, стоя в дверях комнаты.

— Я ведь просил без глупостей. — Сириус закрывал глаза ладонью, глядя между растопыренных пальцев. — А это очень похоже на глупость.

Ремус спал, измученный трансформацией. Снейп лежал на нем сверху, по-хозяйски обхватив руками, голая задница белела в рассеянном утреннем свете.

***

— Что собираешься делать после выпускного? — спросил Ремус, наблюдая, как Снейп склонился над старым учебником.

— Вступлю еще в какую-нибудь тайную организацию, — равнодушно откликнулся тот. В библиотеке было пусто, потому что до Т.Р.И.Т.О.Нов оставалось добрых три месяца.

— Сириус хочет отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Джеймс женится на Лили, — тоскливо протянул Ремус, поглаживая пальцем нацарапанное на столе ругательство. — Питер хочет работать в министерстве.

— А мне, разумеется, очень интересны планы твоих друзей. — Снейп перевернул страницу.

— Я думал снять квартиру в магическом Лондоне. Но вряд ли потяну в одиночку аренду. — Ремус продолжал водить пальцем по столешнице, и Снейп покосился на него. — Думаю, мне нужен сосед.

— Вот как, — бесцветно откликнулся Снейп.

— Кто-то, с кем я полажу. Кто-то приятный.

— Не представляю, чем тебе помочь. — Снейп опустил голову, прячась за волосами.

— Кто-то, кто мне нравится.

Снейп не откликнулся. Ремус осторожно дотронулся до его сгорбленной спины.

— Может, хоть подумаешь об этом? — мягко уточнил он, и Снейп после долгой паузы ответил:

— Хорошо.

Они продолжили сидеть молча.

— Что это за звук? — спросил Ремус спустя минуту, и Снейп дернул плечом.

— Комочек шерсти.

— Больше похоже на... ты что, мурлычешь?

— Заткнись, Люпин, или я передумаю.

Мурчание становилось громче. Мадам Пинс выглянула из-за шкафа.

— Тишина в библиотеке, — строго сказала она. Снейп вскочил со стула.

— Не думаю, что могу это контролировать. — Он в панике поглядел на Ремуса. — Такого раньше не случалось.

Ремус старался не ухмыляться во весь рот.

— Думаю, тебе придется к этому привыкнуть, — заявил он. Прозвучало самоуверенно... но Ремус так и чувствовал себя. Самоуверенно. Так, словно все точно получится.

Такое с ним тоже было впервые.


End file.
